Her Strength
by ryotzalcoatl
Summary: Princess Cheonmyeong had sworn to herself she'd not run away from Mishil. If the prophecy of the twin stars was right, then she would face her destiny, whatever it might take. Deokman would give her the strength to push forward.


Disclaimer: Just the usual: Queen Seon Duk and its characters are not mine.

Timeline: Before the war with Baekje.

AN: I guess I wear my yuri google too often, that my thought starts to entertain the possibility of them as couple. Not that it is possible though. Well...I don't think this fic is actually a yuri since I tried to stick to canon as close as possible. Wear your yuri google and may be you'll see it differently XD

* * *

**Her Strength**

Slipping through the dark palace paths, Princess Cheonmyeong looked around to see for any guards, relieved that there were no guards in vicinity, she proceeded to the promised place. She had been doing this for 3 years now, disguising herself as a nun to meet a certain trainee she favored so much.

Of course, that trainee hadn't even realized that he was favored by the Princess nor he knew that this nun he had befriended was the Princess. Cheonmyeong was actually glad that he was clueless. That way, he wouldn't treat her with that redundant ceremonious bows and words. And she could be herself, free of any restriction as a Princess.

Arriving at the promised place, she saw the back of that trainee, sitting in the middle of the gazebo. She made her way to him and then sat next to him. The trainee turned to her.

"You've come…" His voice was soft, not changing even after 3 years. He had grown taller, even taller than her now. Still he had that clean face of a boy, a pretty boy, almost like a girl. Maybe, if he had disguised himself as a girl, no one would even suspect it. Despite their same age, Cheonmyeong wondered if he hadn't reached his puberty yet.

"You were beaten up again?" Cheonmyeong asked as she caught some bruises on his face.

"Hey!" He protested. "You said it as if I were the one who always got beaten up."

Cheonmyeong stifled a laugh. "Isn't that the truth?"

"You are cruel as always!" He sulked, just like a little boy. "That Shiyeol got on my nerve, so I hit him."

"But you were beaten instead, right?" Cheonmyeong laughed. She enjoyed his reaction, that pride- and confidence-filled reaction of his.

"…why do you always have to mess with me?" He couldn't deny the truth.

"I only said the truth. You knew you couldn't win, but you didn't back down. I wonder if it is bravery or just stubbornness…" Cheonmyeong was amused.

"Hey!" He scowled.

The trainee was regarded as the weakest, but he dared challenging the biggest one in his clan. But that was the very reason she looked up to him. Just like years ago, when they were in that refugee settlement, he conquered his fear and didn't give up, even in that hopeless situation.

They stayed in silent for awhile. Cheonmyeong basked in the presence of that young man. His only presence gave her courage to push forward, to face Mishil's everyday menace.

"So…" The trainee began. "…I guess there is still no news about Munno?"

Cheonmyeong shook her head. "…I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's not even your fault he's missing." His voice was cheerful and deviant like always.

"I'm sorry I'm not that helpful…" She had looked all over, but after that incident in Yeorae Temple, any clue about Munno had disappeared. She tried to look up for any possible clue to the trainee's past, but nothing came out.

"Nah! I'm grateful enough you'd help me." He stretched. Then suddenly he thought of something. "Maybe…you could start from the past?"

"Huh?"

"Like when he was missing and what happened then?" The trainee pointed out a finger to her.

"Ah! I tried, but it wasn't easy. The records of Hwarangs aren't that easy to obtain." Cheonmyeong answered. She was aware of the finger appointed to her and their closeness to each other. Nobody dared pointing their finger to her and no man of lower stature might come near her. Yet, she didn't mind him at all.

"Hmm…is that so?" He retracted his hand and put it on his knee, looking thoughtful. "By the way, how do you know so much about Hwarangs? You are not even from around here."

"Ah…that is-" Cheonmyeong thought for a plausible reason. But then she decided not to tell him at all, teasing him a bit. "It is a secret."

She smiled as he pouted.

"You are really not fair. I barely know you at all, but you know everything I know."

"And who said I'm being fair?" Cheonmyeong countered.

"I swear you aren't fit to be a monk! That's why they haven't cut your hair yet, right?"

"You are very perceptive!" Cheonmyeong humored him more.

"Geez…" knowing he was only being teased, the trainee laughed.

Jesting like this, Cheonmyeong felt at ease. Somehow, it seemed that all those troubles with Mishil were just bad dreams she would wake up from and forget. But, she knew, that this was the dream instead. Heaven forbad her to have a carefree life like this.

She had sworn to herself in front of Yongsu's body that day, she would not run away. She would not run away from Mishil. If the prophecy of the twin stars was right, then she would face her destiny, whatever it might take.

Watching the trainee laughed, Cheonmyeong smiled.

_'That's why, I need your strength. Please…please always stay by my side, Deokman!'_

END.


End file.
